


Through the Dark

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Food Poisoning, M/M, One Shot, Patrck is a really great boyfriend, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: David gets food poisoning and Patrick takes care of him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the song Through the Dark by One Direction

Patrick wakes up in the middle of the night to find that David isn’t next to him. He sits up for a minute and waits, thinking David probably went to the bathroom or the kitchen to get a glass of water. A minute turns into a couple minutes before Patrick gets out of bed to search for his husband. 

He walks to the bathroom door and quietly knocks. When he doesn’t get a response he opens the door to find David passed out in the bathtub. Patrick chuckles quietly to himself before sitting next to the tub and trying to wake David up. 

Patrick lightly runs his fingers up and down David’s back and quietly says his name. Slowly David begins to stir. When his eyes open and he sees Patrick he sheepishly ducks his head and closes his eyes again. Patrick whispers, “Hi love. Why are you sleeping in the bathtub?” 

David groans as he sits up before muttering, “I woke up, got sick a few times. Thought I’d stay in the bathroom in case it happened again. Rested my head on the tub. The tub was cold and felt nice against my fevered head, so I crawled inside and fell asleep here.”

“Aw honey. I’m sorry you’re not feeling well. Come on let me help you back to bed, you’re going to hurt your back sleeping here.” Patrick holds out his hands for David to grab onto and helps pull him into a standing position. David steps out of the tub and Patrick wraps his arm around his waist before they walk back to their bedroom. 

David curls up on the bed while Patrick rests his hand on David’s forehead. Patrick says, “I’ll be right back baby” as he ducks out of their room. He returns with a glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol and a wet washcloth. Patrick places his supplies on the bedside table and reaches down to run his hand through David’s hair. 

Patrick continues running his hand through David’s hair in the hopes of offering some comfort as he says, “Before you fall asleep I need you to do one more thing for me. Can you sit up and take some Tylenol? Then I’ll let you sleep as long as you want.” David sluggishly sits up and reaches out his hand. Patrick drops the pill into his palm before grabbing the water to hand to David as well. Once he’s taken his medicine he lays back down under the covers. 

Patrick sits on his side of the bed and looks down at David, gently laying the wet washcloth on his forehead. David murmurs, “Thanks love,” before drifting off to sleep. Once the washcloth isn’t cool anymore Patrick removes it from David’s forehead before getting under the covers and falling back to sleep.

The next morning David wakes up groaning quietly and rolls over onto his back. He hears Patrick shuffle over to the bed before feeling Patrick’s hand on his forehead. David opens his eyes to meet Patrick’s gaze. “Hi honey. Your fever seems to have gone down. How are you feeling?” Patrick asks as he trails his hand down to cup David’s face. 

David whines slightly “I feel weak, tired and my muscles ache. Luckily my stomach feels better this morning, though it still hurts a little.” 

“Aw I’m sorry baby. I made you some ginger tea to help settle your stomach, but you might want to hold off on food for a little longer.” Patrick grabs the tea off the end table and hands it to David once he is sitting up.

Patrick looks at David slightly concerned, “Do you want me to stay home with you today? I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Thanks love, but it’s really not necessary. I think I have food poisoning from that new place in Elmdale that I got takeout from last night. I guess this is the silver lining from your business seminar running late last night. At least one of us can go to work.” David gives him a small smile before taking a sip of his tea. Patrick still looks concerned which makes David smirk. “I’m serious go. After I finish my tea I’m likely going to fall right back to sleep.” 

Patrick reluctantly says, “Okay, I’ll come back around lunch to check on you. Call me if you need anything.” 

“Yes Nurse Patrick, I’ll send a message to your pager stat if anything changes.” David’s smirk has turned into a full on grin. Patrick always gets overprotective when David is sick. David always uses this opportunity to tease Patrick and pretend he doesn’t like all the extra attention, but they both know that David loves being taken care of.

Patrick rolls his eyes and sighs, “Nurse Patrick again?” David giggles and nods his head. “All right, is there anything else I can do for you before I go to work?” Patrick asks. 

“Yes I need one more thing. Please throw out the leftovers and take out the garbage. Just thinking about smelling it makes me nauseous.” David puts down his empty teacup on the end table before snuggling back up under the covers. Patrick leans down to give David a kiss on his forehead. 

“Alright, get some sleep. I love you.” David mumbles his response, which Patrick guesses means I love you too. Patrick grabs the empty teacup and brings it to the kitchen before quietly getting ready for work. 

When David wakes up again around noon, he decides that he has enough strength to go get a glass of water. He sits on the couch for a change of scenery and turns on the TV looking for something to watch. He decides on Bridget Jones’s Diary and settles in. 

Halfway through the movie David hears the door open and pauses the movie so he doesn’t miss anything, as if he hasn’t seen this movie a hundred times. Patrick comes over and kisses the top of David’s head. “So, how is our patient feeling?” Patrick asks, deciding to join David on the whole nurse joke. 

“A little better. I’m not as achy and I felt well enough to get out of bed.” David shrugs. David likes the attention, but not all the questions. 

Patrick nods, “That’s good. Have you gotten sick again since last night?”

David cringes, “Ew Patrick no. Please talk about something else.”

Patrick laughs, “Okay, I’m going to make you something to eat to help bring your strength up. I’ll be right back.” 

Patrick returns with two plates that he sets down on the coffee table before sitting next to David. David turns to him with his eyebrows rising up to almost meet his hairline. “So, what exactly is happening here?” David waves his hands around to prove his point. 

Patrick chuckles, “I’m having lunch with my husband. The store will be fine staying closed for an hour.” 

David gasps loudly, “Who are you and what have you done with my husband? I’m always the one trying to convince you that we can close the store for a couple hours here and there.” 

Patrick smiles softly, “Well I only said one hour and you’re sick, which seems like a good enough reason. Now please eat your toast.” 

David gasps again, being maybe a little dramatic, but enjoying the teasing. “You call this toast? This is a masterpiece. The way you delicately spread the peanut butter over the toast and gracefully sliced the banana to put on top. Maybe you’re right and I should stop calling you Nurse Patrick. What do you think of that, Chef Patrick?”

Patrick laughs fondly, “Whatever you say honey.” David grins at his victory and starts the movie before listening to Patrick about eating his toast. Once he is finished, David shuffles around so he can rest his head in Patrick’s lap. Patrick immediately starts playing with David’s hair, which is one of his favorite things. When an hour has passed David looks away from the TV to watch Patrick’s face. Patrick tilts his head down to meet David’s gaze. 

“Can you stay just a little bit longer?” David asks quietly. 

Patrick tries to hide how fond he is before replying, “Of course honey.” They cuddle into each other once more not commenting on the fact that while David loves being taken care of; Patrick loves taking care of David even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have slept in a bathtub when I was sick. No I didn’t have a wonderful partner like Patrick, I wish.


End file.
